


Татуировки и маски

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: D59. D18. 18591Татуировки и маски2.Акварельные пятна3. И все-таки...4.Тусклое серебро луны5.  D59. Бегство6 Лирическое7. Колыбельная
Relationships: Dino/Gokudera Hayato, Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 2





	1. Татуировки и маски

\- Что с тобой, Кея?  
Дино далеко не дурак, каким иногда желает казаться, так что мог и не спрашивать очевидное.  
Наше одинокое гордое Облако столкнулось с целой чередой тропических итальянских неистовых Ураганов, зашел, так сказать, в знаменитую Аллею торнадо.  
Всегда собранного и невозмутимого аккуратиста Кею отличает немного потрепанный и слегка возбужденный, с этаким лихорадочным блеском в серо-стальных глазах, вид.  
\- Я не выиграл, и не проиграл, - об этом свидетельствует непривычно-раздраженный уничтожающий сочувствие на корню взгляд горделивого упрямца. Его словно еще окутывает намертво въевшийся запах пороха. При скорости урагана свыше двухсот восьмидесяти км/ч, пыль и грязь словно искусственное шрамирование вбиваются в кожу.   
Эта визитная карточка Бушующего Урагана и сейчас покрывает его как невидимая татуировка.  
Сильный ветер и шторм умеют лишь разрушать, но на этом нельзя ничего построить, никаких отношений…   
Дино и сейчас в этом уверен, как непреложном факте. Знаем, пробовали, пройденный ранее довольно-таки болезненный этап причудливых взаимоотношений с другим Ураганом, сестрой Хаято, Бьянки.   
Но похоже, что Кею именно это как раз и привлекает.  
Что это, очередная попытка бросить вызов стихии или более очевидная попытка саморазрушения?  
Десятый Каваллоне чуть прикрывает глаза рукой, как если бы попытался отрицать очевидную истину, кукольно ледяная фарфоровая маска Хибари треснула, но пока не разбилась.


	2. Акварельные пятна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/84997424.jpg

Холодные пальцы касаются выверенных четких линий знакомой татуировки.  
Это его опознавательный знак. Фамильная метка, герб Каваллоне.  
«Пламенные» узоры подобны средневековым миниатюрам братьев Лимбург в часослове герцога Беррийского.   
Между тем, кисть сама порывается написать, вывести черной краской на бледной коже, резкие, стремительные, как и весь он, иероглифы.  
Дино пытается запечатлеть самый достоверный портрет Хибари…  
Розовые мазки осыпающихся цветов, и темно-фиолетовый размытый контур.  
Тонкий силуэт из исчезающих прозрачных линий. Неуловимый, как одиноко звучащая чистая нота расстроенного рояля.   
Дождь размывает аметистовые акварельные пятна, превращая край кимоно в крылья летящей в пустоту бабочки.


	3. И все-таки...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Но все-таки Кею тянет заглянуть в самый центр Урагана.  
> Кея думает о Рехэе и Гокудере

Голова у Рехэя круглая, словно мяч для пинг-понга. Когда он движется вместе со всеми в людском потоке, кажется, будто он перемещается по боксерскому рингу, чуть пригибая голову и смешно подпрыгивая. Макушка, покрытая коротким белесым ежиком, напоминает этакий перезревший, ощетинившийся семенами-парашютиками, большой «одуван».  
\- Охуистично оптимистичный придурок, - именно так охарактеризовал однажды Хранителя Солнца Гокудера.  
Впрочем, у Урагана большинство издевательских прозвищ непременно включает в себя это словечко, Ямамото Такеши – бейсбольный придурок, Десятый Каваллоне, набивавшийся Кее в наставники – лошадиный…  
В принципе, Кея даже в чем-то согласен с ним на все 120%, эти травоядные действительно умеют хорошо притворяться.  
Если бы Гокудера узнал о его болезни, то непременно забил бы тревогу, приволок бы лучших врачей и еще парочку медицинских светил впридачу, организовал бы наилучший пансион в национальном госпитале или дорогущей частной клинике… Короче, если не замучил бы до смерти современными методами и технологиями лечения, то наверняка отравил бы оставшееся время суетной маетой.  
А может быть Кея все же небезразличен к нему и предпочитает оттягивать объяснение и вот так заблуждаться.  
Жизнерадостное лицо Рехэя сияет, словно отполированная частым разменом, потертая монета. Бывший одноклассник исцеляет одним своим видом и восторженно-зычным голосом.  
Рехэй непозволительно проницателен и умен для человека, избравшего себе карьеру профессионального боксера, и потому он все еще живет полноценной жизнью и, одновременно уже умирает.  
Их затянувшаяся школьная дружба всегда балансировала на тонкой грани товарищеской взаимовыручки и любви.  
Но все-таки Кею тянет заглянуть в самый центр Урагана.


	4. Тусклое серебро луны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кея лежит, как всегда, на крыше любимой школы.

Кея лежит, как всегда, на крыше любимой школы.  
Левая рука под головой, правая, как всегда, покоится на рукояти тонфа.  
Почти что летний денек, здесь, на высоте почти двадцать метров, солнце нагрело бетон.   
Еще апрель, но можно загорать, как на песчаных пляжах Бали или Копакабана.  
Где-то внизу прозвенел звонок. Шумные голоса учеников быстро теряются и гаснут в лабиринте школьных коридоров.  
Солнечный придурок номер один ляпнул бы непременно, что будто бы школа живая.   
Кея, конечно же, патриот, но не наивный романтик до такой-то степени.  
Школа – это учебное заведение с установленными им самим и его Комитетом традициями, символ его побед и достижений – не более.  
Глупо пытаться сыграть на проявлении им более «человеческих» эмоций.  
Солнечные лучи настойчиво хотят пробиться сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки, проникнуть сквозь черный мундир, залезть под кожу. Вся перетряхнуть там внутри и вывернуть существование Кеи наизнанку, заставить не-быть тем самым Грозой Намимори, Хибари Кеей.  
Если открыть глаза, взгляд упирается в безмятежное, и оттого еще более высокое насмехающеся над ним небо.  
Рваные облака словно пытаются от него скрыться.  
Там, высоко, вверху, видится ускользающе-настойчивое ненужное напоминание о всяких царственных атрибутах, словно таинственные предсказания средневековых китайских мистиков.   
Волосы цвета пшеницы вспыхивают на свету, словно пытаются зарядиться особой солнечной энергией. Рано или поздно, какой-нибудь умник приспособит таких позитивных людей вместо атомного реактора или электростанций освещать темные закоулки Палермо, или какие еще там бывают экологические курорты.  
Этот ненужный свет пытается ослепить его, проскальзывая в случайных мыслях, в нечастых вспышках галлюцинаций-снов от долгого пребывания на высоте, на солнце…  
В мире где он пребывает, пока дремлет, как кот на крыше, царствует мертвенная тишина и леденящий покой безмолвия.   
Все, как и у него, если не считать периода осенних штормов и зимних ураганов. И сезона песчаных бурь.  
Уж такой он стопроцентно предсказуемый, но непостоянный, Гокудера Хаято.  
Когда Кея смотрит наверх, туда где смеется небо и раздаривает свое тепло беззаботное щедрое солнце, ему чудится тусклое серебро равнодушной луны.


	5. D59/ Бегство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гокудера, Дино, Хибари, Рехэй  
> Гокудера в коме

Кто-то говорил, что Ураган исчерпал свой потенциал и таким образом пытается избежать поражения; кто-то, например, Ямамото, считал себя виновным в его нынешнем состоянии, а зашедший полюбоваться на беспомощного подрывника принц, заявил, что тот отправился в духовное путешествие, дальнейшие инструкции ищите в духовных практиках Кастанеды и индейцев племени яки. Старшая сестра, принимающая ежедневно искренние и не очень выражения сочувствия и соболезнования, высказалась в сердцах в довольно резком тоне:  
\- Ты просто в очередной раз сбежал, Хаято… Тебе не хватило смелости взглянуть правде в лицо и принять факт того, что твои друзья оказались не теми, за кого ты их принимал. Примирись с этим, братик, ты победил Ямамото, оставил ему тот самый шрам на подбородке, он больше не претендует на твое место рядом с твоим Савадой. Вернись…и мы начнем отношения заново, я действительно люблю тебя, братик…  
На правах близкого друга семьи заходил в палату и просиживал у постели неподвижного подрывника Десятый Босс Каваллоне, у него были свои личные признания и извинения, которые тот высказывал подростку, зная, что тот его не услышит.  
Приходил Рехэй, изучивший под руководством Шамала, основные правила ухода за лежачими больными, находящимися в бессознательном состоянии. Он массировал затекшие от длительного пребывания в одном и том же положении руки и ноги Хаято, менял белье и делал профилактику пролежней, синдрома сдавливания сосудов и прочих неприятных последствий пребывания в коме. Как Хранитель Солнца, он считал себя обязанным проявлять заботу не только о ранениях, полученных в бою, но и о прочем здоровье своих «пациентов», в том числе и о душевном.  
\- Знаешь, Осьминожья башка, ты не смотри, что я иногда встреваю не в свое дело, ору, веду себя как полоумный, но я-то все равно вижу… Что-то между вами с Ямамото не то происходит, я не могу тебя обвинять, но… Знаешь, Хибари ходит за мной повсюду, когда я навещаю тебя, делаю массаж и всякие другие дела… Ты не смотри, что он называл тебя «панком»- это дело прошлое, но он будет рад, если ты вернешься из своего «путешествия», как говорит этот сумасшедший вариец.  
Его неторопливую беседу с лежащим с безразличным лицом Гокудерой прерывает неторопливый размеренный стук каблуков Главы Дисциплинарного Комитета, который только что выслушал очередную тираду Дробящего Мустанга, состоящую из признаний, извинений и сожалений о бесперспективности их отношений. «Если Хаято придет в себя, Кея заберет его у меня», - неким шестым чувством понимает итальянец, но видеть одного безмолвным и бесчувственным, а другого – замкнувшимся в себе, с окаменевшим лицом, он больше не может.  
\- Я уезжаю в Италию, глава союзной семьи хочет со мной породниться, говорит, что у него подрастает хорошенькая племянница…- Не договорив, итальянец позволяет себе прикоснуться к брюнету, и тихо просит: «Позаботься о Хаято». Хибари разрешает поцеловать себя в куда-то в макушку, и терпеливо дожидается, когда Каваллоне разомкнет невесомые обьятья.  
\- _Ciao,_ \- произносит Дино и Хибари опускает его руки вниз, прощание задевает что-то трепещущее и в его груди, но он-то этого не покажет.  
Когда силуэт высокого блондина в зеленой куртке сворачивает на лестничную площадку, Хибари смотрит ему вслед, а затем тихо отворяет дверь в реанимационную палату и кивает управившемуся со своими процедурами Рехэю: Я подежурю.  
\- Он отправился в долгое путешествие на некоем призрачном Экспрессе, - раздается над ухом Главы Дисциплинарного Комитета неясный шепот и на фоне распахнутого окна материализуется зыбкая фигура в черном. Мукуро проходит к кровати, трезубцем едва не задевая ножки стула, на котором сидит Хибари, останавливается в изголовье, изучая лицо Хаято и улыбается, будто знает сокровенный секрет кого-то из присутствующих здесь и сейчас:  
\- На «трех Девятках» у него такая занимательная компания…

2012


	6. Лирическое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Хибари Кея весна наступала каждый раз, когда в радиусе трех метров появлялся некий фокусник и иллюзионист.

У Хибари Кея весна наступала каждый раз, когда в радиусе трех метров появлялся некий фокусник и иллюзионист.  
Весна бывала разная – с коротким и бурным ливнем, вслед за которым проглядывало приветливое солнышко, либо снежной, вальсирующей в вихре белых цветов мэйхуа, либо действительно – с сыплющимся ниоткуда мелким крошевом нетающих на теплых ладонях снежинок, и все это только на небольшом клочке пространства , окружающего Облако Вонголы.  
Туманное Облако.  
Чаще всего Хибари сопровождало облако розовых лепестков сакуры – ибо Рокудо почитал его эдаким земным воплощением Великого Высокомерного Аристократа – Кучики Бьякуя.  
«Загнивающее дерево», - говорил он и рассевал свои иллюзии: розовые бутоны падали к ногам и никли под ногами ступающего легко, словно балерина, иллюзиониста.  
«Загнивающее дерево», - соглашался про себя Кея и проходил мимо, не удостаивая Туман даже угрожающим «камикорос» или «забью до смерти».  
До следующего появления иллюзиониста и внекалендарного наступления весны.  
Наверное, это чертов туманник заразил его этой странной болезнью – самому себе создавать свои собственные иллюзии.  
Укушу? Уничтожу? Забуду, и пройду, словно ничего не случилось?  
Как же ты жалок, Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета.  
Под ноги ложатся осенние листья, а ты все еще придумываешь себе весну…  
Розовые лепестки унесло Ураганом, и ветер швыряет в тебя только ржавые мокрые листья клена.  
Ты поднимаешь кровавые останки гниющих деревьев и отрицательно качаешь головой -  
нет, это тоже весна, только такая, замерзшая, умирающая в твоих руках.  
Ты прав, я гниющее изнутри дерево…  
Я упустил весну.

Ich sterbe. ( Я умираю )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фраза на немецком принадлежит А.П.Чехову, а "ступай легко - мои ты топчешь грезы" - У.Б. Йетсу


	7. Колыбельная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> умирающая Вонгола, Вария  
> Я не люблю Тсуну

Это в конце концов произошло, мне даже не пришлось захватывать твое тело, Савада Тсунаеши.  
Ты сам, своими руками уничтожил Вонголу.  
Даже не так, ты сам уничтожил свою семью, своих Хранителей.  
К некоторым из них, я даже успел по-своему привязаться.  
Начиналось все исподволь и незаметно, воспитание Реборна дало свои положительные результаты.  
К сожалению, применять усвоенные приемы осознанно ты так и не научился.   
ы как был нерешительным никчемным Тсуной, так в большинстве своем и остался.  
Ты так привык полагаться на советы Реборна, что с трудом приспосабливался к советам других людей и к требованиям быстро меняющейся ситуации.  
Ты приучился действовать активно и решительно только перед лицом смертельной опасности, твой инстинкт срабатывал только в режиме предсметной воли, когда нечего терять и уже почти некого.  
Пока был Реборн и тебя окружали остальные Хранители - они компенсировали твои промахи и нерешительность действий, однако твоя чрезмерная доверчивость стоила жизни Хранителю Грозы, и только жесткость ответных действий Облака и Урагана на некоторое время замедлили распад некогда могущественного клана.  
Твоя правая рука, как мог компенсировал твой недостаток умения вращаться в среде других мафиозных боссов - Ужасающий Гокудера Хаято с Хибари напару поддерживали имидж грозных победителей Мельфиоре и Аркобалено.   
Помимо разборок с лидерами враждебных семейств, Гокудера и Шоичи взвалили на себя и разработку ответных планов на случаи различных угроз Вонголе.   
Руководство отрядами непосредственно на местах всегда удавалось Рехэю и Ямамото Такеши.   
Однако в результате несогласованных действий, ты слишком медлил с вступлением в новый Альянс Семей, Вонгола лишилась Хранителя Дождя, а Хаято своего давнего и надежного друга...   
Как жаль, у них только начали складываться близкие отношения. Ураган простил.  
Мы так и не успели подготовить новых Хранителей, ты долго колебался и не мог никого выбрать, предавался скорби и воспоминаниям, да и не из кого было выбирать - мы стремительно теряли своих союзников.   
Свои потери понесла даже Вария. Занзас лишился "Ангельской Акулы", а Принц - левого глаза и привычки вечно улыбаться, все-таки нам обоим не хватало Франа.  
Последним испытанием стала случайная или злонамеренная гибель Миуры Хару, ты замкнулся и даже стал запоздало решителен и жесток.  
Я стал заменой Дождя, а Гокудера добавил кольцо Грозы на свою левую руку.  
Все-таки мы пытались выжить.  
Спаннер и Джаннини начали проектировать новую боевую систему для Гокудеры, через месяц-другой можно было бы приступать к испытаниям...  
Сегодня ты опоздал снова.  
Хибари и Ураган всегда опасались предательства со стороны лидеров местной якудза. Потому что Вонгола потеряла множество людей на Окинаве и на юге Японии, а теперь...   
Хранитель Урагана и Грозы одержал еще одну победу, жаль только последнюю.  
Отвлекая внимание, пока мы усмиряли мятежный север, он сражался один.  
Мы с Хибари прибыли подобрать уцелевших и отыскать по-твоему приказу тело Хранителя Урагана.  
Знаешь, он еще дышал, и даже собирался лично доложить тебе об успешном завершении операции.  
Все-таки тебя он любил дольше.  
Мы потеряли бы все Острова, если бы не подоспела Вария.  
Никогда не подозревал, что Занзасу доступна похожая техника. Все-таки механики сумели преодолеть ограничения крови Вонголы.  
Или все-таки важнее ее дух?  
Луссурии с ними не было и Занзас заморозил умирающего Хаято в глубине ледяной и по-своему даже красивой глыбы.  
И теперь ты не решаешься прикоснуться своим кольцом к этому ровному зеленоватому кубу, так не похожему на традиционный траурный гроб Вонголы.  
Ровный переливающийся цвет льда напоминает тебе цвет глаз Гокудеры, и ты боишься, такое случалось и раньше, к сожалению, слишком часто, что не сможешь заставить эти невозможно-зеленые глаза открыться...  
Даже Облако не избежало ранений, но терпеливо ждет твоего решения.  
Хранитель Солнца и реанимация уже наготове.  
Ты боишься, и я создаю последнюю свою иллюзию: здесь снова, как это было давным-давно, все семь первых Хранителей Десятого поколения - улыбающийся Ямамото, младенец Ламбо в костюме коровы, Гокудера положил голову на колени Бьянки и она тихо поет ему колыбельную. Чуть в стороне - глава Дисциплинарного Комитета Кея, рядом со мною Хром...  
Мы отпускаем кольца и они легко растворяются в разноцветном пламени, прожигая холодный туман и лед.  
Пламя живет и дышет своею собственной жизнью...  
Хаято?..


End file.
